Axis leaders of World War II
The Axis leaders of World War II were important political and military figures during World War II. The Axis was established with the signing of the Tripartite Pact in 1941 and pursued a strongly militarist and nationalist ideology; with a policy of anti-communism. During the early phase of the war, puppet governments were established in their occupied nations. When the war ended, many of them faced trial for war crimes. The chief leaders were Adolf Hitler of Nazi Germany, Benito Mussolini of Italy, and Emperor Hirohito (alongside his Prime Ministers, Hideki Tōjō and Fumimaro Konoe) of Japan. Unlike what happened with the Allies, there was never a joint meeting of the main Axis heads of government, although Mussolini and Hitler did meet on a regular basis. showing Adolf Hitler, Fumimaro Konoe and Benito Mussolini, the political leaders of the three main Axis powers in 1938]] The Third Reich (Nazi Germany) was Commander of the Schutzstaffel (SS) and Minister of the Interior]] *'Adolf Hitler'† was leader of Nazi Germany, first as Chancellor from 1933 until 1934. He later became Germany's Führer from 1934 until his suicide in 1945. Hitler came to power during Germany's period of crisis after the Great War. During his rule, Germany became a fascist state with a policy of anti-Semitism that led to the Holocaust. Hitler pursued an extremely aggressive foreign policy that triggered the war. He committed suicide on April 30, 1945. *'Heinrich Himmler'† became the second-in-command of Nazi Germany following Göring's downfall after the repeated losses of the Luftwaffe which the Reichsmarshall commanded, as Supreme Commander of the Home Army and Reichsführer-SS. As commander of the Schutzstaffel (SS), Himmler also held overall command of the Gestapo. He was the chief architect of the "Final Solution" and through the SS was overseer of the Nazi concentration camps, extermination camps, and Einsatzgruppen death squads. He held final command responsibility for annihilating "subhumans" who were deemed unworthy of living. Shortly before the end of the war, he offered to surrender "Germany" to the Western Allies if he was spared from prosecution as a Nazi leader. Himmler committed suicide with cyanide after he became a captive of the British Army. *'Hermann Göring' was Reichsmarschall and Prime Minister of Prussia. Within the short life of the Third Reich, Göring held a variety of public offices heaped upon him by Hitler. He was the Commander-in-Chief of the Luftwaffe, President of the ''Reichstag'', Original Head of the Gestapo, Minister of Economics, Paramount Chief of the War Economy, Head of the Four Year Plan, Reichmarshall of the Greater German Reich, Minister of the Forests of the Third Reich and finally defendant Number 1 at the Nuremberg Trials. Hitler awarded Göring the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross for his successful leadership. Originally, Hitler's designated successor, and the second highest-ranking Nazi official. However by 1942, with his power waning, Göring fell out of favor with the Führer, but continued to be the de jure second-in-command of the Third Reich. Göring was the highest-ranking Nazi official brought before the Nuremberg Trials. He committed suicide with cyanide before his sentence was carried out. *'Joseph Goebbels'† was Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda from 1933 until 1945. An avid supporter of the war, Goebbels did everything in his power to prepare the German people for a large-scale military conflict. He was one of Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers. After Hitler's suicide, Goebbels and his wife Magda had their six children poisoned and then also committed suicide. He became Chancellor for one day before his death. *'Rudolf Hess' was Hitler's deputy in the Nazi Party. Hess hoped to score a stunning diplomatic victory by sealing a peace between the Third Reich and Britain. He flew to Scotland in an attempt to negotiate peace, but was arrested. He was tried at Nuremberg and sentenced to life imprisonment. *'Martin Bormann' was head of the Party Chancellery (Parteikanzlei) and private secretary to Adolf Hitler. He gained Hitler's trust and derived immense power within the Third Reich by controlling access to the Führer and by regulating the orbits of those closest to him. *'Albert Speer' was German Minister of Armaments from 1942 until the end of the war, in which position he was responsible for organizing most of the logistical aspects of Germany's war effort. He was tried at Nuremberg and sentenced to twenty years in prison. *'Joachim von Ribbentrop' was the German Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1938 to 1945. He was condemned to death at Nuremberg and hanged. *'Ernst Kaltenbrunner' was an SS-Obergruppenführer. He was appointed by Himmler as Chief of the SD (Sicherheitsdienst) in January 1943, the SiPo, (Sicherheitspolizei) made up of the combined forces of the Gestapo (secret state police) and the Kripo (Kriminalpolizei) and the RSHA (Reichssicherheitshauptamt); after Reinhard Heydrich's assassination. Further, Kaltenbrunner was in command of the Einsatzgruppen death squads. He was the highest-ranking SS leader to face trial at Nuremberg and be executed. *'Wilhelm Keitel' was an army general and the Chief of the OKW, the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht or High Command of the German Military, throughout the war. He was condemned to death at Nuremberg for the commission of war crimes and hanged. *'Alfred Jodl' was an army general and Operations Chief of the OKW throughout the war. Like his chief, Keitel, he was condemned to death at Nuremberg and hanged. *'Walther von Brauchitsch' was commander-in-chief of the army from 1938 until his dismissal in December 1941, when Hitler took personal command of the army. *'Erich Raeder', was ''Großadmiral'' of the Kriegsmarine (Navy) from 1 April 1939 until 30 January 1943. *'Karl Dönitz' was made ''Großadmiral'' of the Kriegsmarine on 30 January 1943 and was President for 23 days after Hitler's suicide. Under his command the U-boat fleet conducted unrestricted submarine warfare during the Battle of the Atlantic. After the war he was tried at Nuremberg and sentenced to ten years in prison. *'Fedor von Bock'† served as the commander of Army Group North during the Invasion of Poland in 1939 and commander of Army Group B during the Invasion of France in 1940. Following the invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, he was named commander of Army Group Center and commanded Operation ''Typhoon'', the ultimately failed attempt to capture Moscow during the winter of 1941. His final command was that of Army Group South in 1942 before being dismissed by Hitler. He was killed by British aircraft on May 4, 1945. *'Albert Kesselring' was a German Luftwaffe general. He served as commander of Luftflotte 2 for the early part of the war, commanding air campaigns in west and east, before being assigned as commander-in-chief of German forces in the Mediterranean, a position he would occupy for most of the war, commanding German forces in the defense of Italy. In March 1945, he became the last German commander-in-chief in the west. *'Gerd von Rundstedt' was a Generalfeldmarschall (Field Marshal) in the German army and held some of the highest field commands in all phases of the war. He commanded large formations during the invasion of Poland and Battle of France. During Operation ''Barbarossa'', he was named commander of Army Group South. In 1942 he was appointed commander of OB West. He retained this command (with several interruptions) until his dismissal by Hitler in March 1945. *'Erich von Manstein' is credited with the drawing up of the Ardennes invasion plan of France. In the Soviet campaign, he also conquered Sevastopol in 1942 and was then made Generalfeldmarschall and took command of Army Group South. A command he held until he was dismissed by Hitler in March, 1944. He is often considered one of the finest German strategists and field commanders of World War II. *'Heinz Guderian' was the principal creator of Blitzkrieg. He commanded several front line armies in the early years of the war, most notably ''Panzergruppe'' Guderian during Operation Barbarossa. Guderian later served as chief of staff of the army from July 1944 to March 1945. *'Erwin Rommel'† was the commander of the Afrika Korps in the North African campaign and became known by the nickname "The Desert Fox". Rommel was admired as a strategic genius by both Axis and Allied leaders during the war. He was subsequently in command of the German forces during the battle of Normandy. He was forced to commit suicide on October 14, 1944. *'Walter Model'† was a general in the German army who became best known as a skilled practitioner of defensive warfare on both the Eastern and Western Fronts. Following the invasion of Normandy in June, 1944 he was reassigned to the west where he took command of Army Group B. He was also the principal architect of the Ardennes Offensive. He committed suicide on April 21, 1945. *'Hans-Jurgen von Arnim' was a German colonel general and commander-in-chief of the Army Group Africa and de facto commander of the Afrika Korps from March 9, 1943 until his capture by the British Indian Army's 14th Infantry Division on May 12, 1943. *'Otto von Knobelsdorff' was a German general who commanded armored Panzer Units. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. Empire of Japan , the Emperor of Japan]] , Prime Minister of Japan from 1941 to 1944]] *'Hirohito' (posthumously known as Emperor Shōwa) was the Emperor from 1926 until his death in 1989. He was viewed as a semi-divine leader. He was Commander of the Imperial General Headquarters from 1937 to 1945 and authorized in 1936, by imperial decree, the expansion of Shiro Ishii's bacteriological research unit,Daniel Barenblat, A plague upon humanity, 2004, p.37. while, according to some authors, assuming control over the use of chemical and bacteriological weapons.Yoshiaki Yoshimi, Dokugasusen Kankei Shiryō II, Kaisetsu(Materials on Poison Gas Warfare), 1997, pp.25–29., Herbert P. Bix, Hirohito and the Making of Modern Japan, 2001 His generals took the full blame and he was exonerated from criminal prosecution, with all members of the imperial family, by the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers (SCAP). *'Hideki Tōjō' was Prime Minister from 1941 until 1944. He was a strong supporter of the Tripartite Pact between Japan, Germany and Italy. Minister of War in the second cabinet of Fumimaro Konoe, he was chosen as prime minister by the emperor in October 1941. He was a main proponent of the war against the Occidental powers. Tojo strengthened the Taisei Yokusankai to create a single-party state. He was demoted in July 1944 by the emperor, following the Battle of Saipan and condemned to death by the Tokyo tribunal and executed. *'Fumimaro Konoe' was Prime Minister from 1937 to 1939 and 1940 until 1941. Konoe authorized the publications of Kokutai no Hongi (1937) and Shinmin no Michi (1941). He joined the military to recommended to emperor Shöwa the invasion of China and launched the National Spiritual Mobilization Movement, the League of Diet Members Believing the Objectives of the Holy War and the Taisei Yokusankai to promote a total war effort. Konoe was opposed to war with the Occidental powers. During the occupation of Japan, he refused to collaborate with the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers to exonerate Hirohito and the imperial family of criminal responsibility and came under suspicion of war crimes. He committed suicide in 1945. *'Mitsumasa Yonai' was Prime Minister in 1940 and minister of the Navy from 1937 to 1939 and 1944 to 1945. During his second mandate as Navy minister, the Imperial Japanese Navy implemented the tokkōtai or suicide units against the Allied fleet. He cooperated with SCAP to fix the testimony of the senior officers accused in the Tokyo trials and was exonerated from criminal prosecutions. *'Kuniaki Koiso' was a senior Army General who served as Prime Minister from July 1944 to April 1945. *'Kantarō Suzuki' was an Admiral who served as Prime Minister from April to August 1945. He agreed to Japan's surrender to the Allies on August 15, 1945. *'Sadao Araki' was Minister of the Army from 1931 to 1933 and Education Minister from 1938 to 1939. Araki was one of the main proponents of militarism and expansionism during the Shōwa era. He developed the fascist ideas of the Kōdōha and led the National Spiritual Mobilization Movement to promote the Holy war against China. After the war Araki was tried and sentenced to life imprisonment but was released in 1955 with all the other major convicts. *'Kotohito Kanin' was Chief of Staff of the Army from 1931 to 1940. During his mandate, the Army committed the Nanking massacre and regularly used chemical weapons in China. Kan'in was one of the main proponents of State Shinto. He died before the end of the war. *'Hajime Sugiyama' was Minister of the Army from 1937 to 1938, then chief of staff from 1940 to 1944. During this period, the Army kept using chemical weapons and implemented the sanko sakusen. He committed suicide in 1945. *'Hiroyasu Fushimi' was Chief of Staff of the Navy from 1932 to 1941. Starting in 1937, the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service implemented strategic bombing of Chinese cities such as Shanghai and Guangzhou. He was exonerated from criminal prosecutions with all members of the imperial family by SCAP. *'Osami Nagano' was Chief of Staff of the Navy from 1941 to 1944. During this period, the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service committed the attack of Pearl Harbor and the strategic bombing of Chongqing. He was tried before the Tokyo tribunal but died in prison before his sentence was carried out. *'Isoroku Yamamoto'† was Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Japanese Navy from 1939 to 1943 and was responsible for Japan's early naval victories, including the attack on Pearl Harbor. Considered the most brilliant Japanese naval commander of the war, his death in 1943 deprived the military of a skilled tactician and was a severe blow to Japanese morale. *'Tomoyuki Yamashita' was Lieutenant-General of the Japanese Imperial Army from 1905 to 1945. He was most famous for conquering the British colonies of Malaya and Singapore, earning the nickname "The Tiger of Malaya". He was hanged on 23 February 1946. *'Masaharu Homma' was a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, most noted for his victory in conquering the Philippines in the Philippines Campaign. Kingdom of Italy (1940-1943), Italian Social Republic (1943-1945) , Prime Minister, Duce and leader of the National Fascist Party.]] Victor Emmanuel III]] *'Benito Mussolini'† was Prime Minister from 1922 until 1939 commonly called Duce ("Leader") by his Fascist supporters. Mussolini was the de facto dictator of Italy during that period, as King Victor Emmanuel III delegated his powers to Mussolini and opposition to Mussolini and the Fascist state was seen as treason. Mussolini was the official head of the Milizia Volontaria per la Sicurezza Nazionale, MVSN ("Volunteer Militia for National Security"), often called the "Blackshirts", who were Fascist partisans loyal specifically to him, rather than the King. Mussolini was later Head of State of the Italian Social Republic (regime under control of Nazi Germany), that succeeded the Kingdom of Italy in the Axis between 1943 and 1945. Mussolini was the founder of fascism and made Italy the first fascist state using the ideas of nationalism, militarism and anti-communism combined and state propaganda. Mussolini's regime was an influence on Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany. Mussolini was shot by Italian partisans in 1945. *'Victor Emmanuel III of Italy' was King of Italy and the supreme head, with Mussolini, of the Royal Italian Army, from 1935 he became Emperor of the Italian Empire. He supported Mussolini in 1922 during the March on Rome and he named him Prime Minister. In 1943, along with Marshal Pietro Badoglio arranged with the Allies for an armistice and set up a Royalist government in Southern Italy, led by the Marshal. *'Pietro Badoglio' was Marshal of the Army. He led the Italian Army during the Second Italo-Abyssinian War. He resigned in 1940 after the Italian defeat in Greece. In 1943 he arranged with the Allies for an armistice and set up a Royalist government in Southern Italy (Brindisi). *'Ugo Cavallero' was the head of the Italian Royal Army during the Second World War, his powers being delegated to him from the King, who was the official supreme commander of the Italian Royal Army. He led Italian forces during the Greco-Italian War in which Italian forces faltered badly. *'Italo Gariboldi' was the commander of the Italian forces at the Battle of Stalingrad. *'Arturo Riccardi' was the head of the Italian Royal Navy (Regia Marina) from 1940 to 1943, his powers being delegated to him from the King, who was the official supreme commander of the Italian Royal Navy. *'Italo Balbo' was the most important person of the Italian Royal Air Force (Regia Aeronautica) from the 1930s until his death in 1940. His powers were officially delegated to him from the King, who was the official supreme commander of the Italian Royal Air Force. He also commanded the Tenth army in Libya until his death. *'Galeazzo Ciano'† was appointed minister of foreign affairs in 1936 by Mussolini (who was also his father-in-law) and remained in that position until the end of the Fascist regime in 1943. Ciano signed the Pact of Steel with Germany in 1939 and subsequently the Tripartite Pact with Germany and Japan in 1940. Ciano attempted to convince Mussolini to bring Italy out of the war as casualties mounted but was ignored. In 1943, Ciano supported the ousting of Mussolini as Prime Minister. Ciano was later executed by Fascists in the Italian Social Republic for betraying Mussolini. *'Rodolfo Graziani' was commander of Italian North Africa and Governor-General of Libya. Graziani was ordered to invade Egypt by Mussolini. Graziani expressed doubts about the ability of his largely un-mechanized force to defeat the British, however, he followed orders and the Tenth Army attacked on September 13. He resigned his commission in 1941 after being defeated by the British in Operation ''Compass''. Graziani was the only one of the Italian marshals to remain loyal to Mussolini after Dino Grandi's Grand Council of Fascism coup, and was appointed Minister of Defense of the Italian Social Republic (Repubblica Sociale Italiana, or RSI). Graziani had under his command the mixed Italo-German LXXXXVII "Liguria" Army (Armee Ligurien) of the RSI. *'Giovanni Messe' was the commander of the Italian Expeditionary Corps in Russia (Corpo di Spedizione Italiano in Russia, or CSIR). The CSIR fought on the Eastern Front, fighting with German forces against the Soviet Union. He later led Axis forces in the Tunisia Campaign. He is considered by many to be the best Italian general of the war. Kingdom of Hungary (1940-1945) of Hungary]] *'Miklós Horthy' was the supreme Regent (Head of State) from 1920 until 1944. *'László Bárdossy' was his Prime Minister from 1941 until 1942. After World War II, Bárdossy was tried by a People’s Court in November 1945. He was sentenced to death and executed in 1946. *'Miklós Kállay' was Prime Minister from 1942 until 1944. *'Döme Sztójay' was Prime Minister from March until August 1944. Sztójay was captured by American troops and extradited to Hungary in October 1945, after which time he was tried by a Communist People’s Tribunal in Budapest. He was sentenced to death and executed in 1946. *'Géza Lakatos' was a General in the Hungarian Army during World War II who served briefly as Prime Minister, under governor Miklós Horthy from August 29, 1944 until October 15 the same year. *'Ferenc Szálasi' was the leader of the fascist Arrow Cross Party, the "Leader of the Hungarian Nation" (Nemzetvezető), and the Prime Minister from 1944 to 1945. He was tried by the People's Tribunal in Budapest. He was sentenced to death and executed in 1946. *'Béla Miklós' was acting as Prime Minister, at first in opposition, from 1944 to 1945. *'Iván Hindy' was a Colonel-General in the Hungarian Army. He orchestrated the defence of Budapest. Hindy was captured by the Soviets On February 11, 1945, when he tried to escape just prior to the fall of the city on February 13. He was sentenced to death and executed in 1946. *'Gusztav Jany' was the commander of the Hungarian forces at the Battle of Stalingrad. Kingdom of Romania (1941-1944) *'Ion Antonescu' was the Prime Minister of Romania and the Conducător (Leader) with dictatorial powers from 1940 to 44. He was sentenced to death and executed in 1946. *'Michael I' was King from 1940 until 1947. He was installed by Antonescu to replace Michael's father Carol II. He was not intended to have much power. He led a coup to overthrow Antonescu and switched sides to the Allies in 1944. *'Petre Dumitrescu' commanded the Romanian Third Army on its campaign against the Soviet Union. *'Constantin Constantinescu-Claps' commanded the Romanian Fourth Army. *'Horia Sima' was head of the pro-Nazi "government in exile". Tsardom of Bulgaria (1941-1944) Boris III.]] *'Boris III' was the Tsar from 1918 until his death in 1943. *'Simeon II' was Tsar of Bulgaria from 1943 until 1946, was underage and did not have any power. *'Kyril', Prince (knyaz) of Bulgaria, head of the regency council, 1943–44. *'Bogdan Filov', Prime Minister, 1940–43, member of the regency council, 1943–44. *'Dobri Bozhilov', Prime Minister, 1943–44. *'Ivan Ivanov Bagryanov' was Prime Minister in 1944. He attempted to pull Bulgaria out of the war and declare neutrality. *'Stoyan Stoyanov' was the highest scoring Bulgarian fighter ace of the Royal Bulgarian Air Force with 14 victories. *'Ferdinand Kozovski' was a Lieutenant-General in the Bulgarian who served as the Chairman of the National Assembly of Bulgaria from 1950-1965. *'Vladimir Stoychev' was a Bulgarian Colonel-General, diplomat and horse rider. , Marshal of Finland.]] Republic of Finland (1941-1944) * ' Risto Ryti' was President of Finland from 1940 until 1944. Ryti's time in office was marked by the Continuation War with the Soviet Union. He resigned in 1944 to pull Finland out of the war. *'Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim' was the Commander-in-Chief of the Finnish military and was Marshal of Finland. Mannerheim was an astute politician and a successful military commander. He became president in 1944 after Ryti's resignation. *'Johan Wilhelm Rangell' was Prime Minister from 1941 to 1943. *'Edwin Linkomies' was Prime Minister from 1943 to 1944. *'Hjalmar Siilasvuo' was a general who led the Finnish Defence Forces during the war. During the Continuation War he led the III Corps in northern Finland. After the peace with the Soviets, he was given the command of the Finnish forces during the Lapland War. *'Karl Lennart Oesch' was one of the leading Finnish generals during the war. At the end of the Continuation War, two-thirds of the Finnish ground forces were under his command. Kingdom of Thailand (1940-1945) *'Ananda Mahidol' was King of Thailand from 1935 until his death in 1946. During the war, Mahidol stayed in neutral Switzerland. He returned to Thailand in 1945 after the war. *'Plaek Pibulsonggram' was Field Marshal of the Thai Army and was Prime Minister of Thailand from 1938 until 1944. The Pibulsonggram regime embarked upon a course of economic nationalism and anti-Chinese policies. In 1940, he decided to invade Indo-China in hostilities known as the French-Thai War. In 1941, he allied Thailand with Japan and allowed it to use the country for the invasions of Burma and Malaya. When Japanese defeat was imminent, he was pressured to resign in 1944. *'Sarit Thanarat' was a Colonel who commanded troops who occupied the Shan State of British Burma. He was later promoted to Brigadier rank in the Pacific War. *'Phot Phahonyothin' was a General who commanded the Twenty-third army in the Pacific War. *'Pridi Banomyong' a former revolutionary and cabinet minister, was appointed to the regency council in 1941. By 1944, he became sole Regent and de facto Head of State, but this position was only nominal. He secretly became leader of the resistance forces or the Free Thai Movement in 1942. *'Khuang Abhaiwongse', Prime Minister of Thailand, 1944–45. Kingdom of Iraq (1941) *'Faisal II of Iraq' was King of Iraq *'Rashid Ali al-Kaylani' was Prime Minister of Iraq in 1940 and 1941. He overthrew the pro-British Nuri Said Pasha and established an anti-British regime. Britain responded with severe economic sanctions against Iraq and an invasion. The Anglo-Iraqi War ended with a British victory and Ali al-Kaylani out of power. *'Haj Amin al-Husseini' was the Grand Mufti of Jerusalem who had been exiled from the British Mandate of Palestine for his nationalist activities. Husayni issued a 'fatwa' for a holy war against British rule in May 1941. The Mufti's widely heralded proclamation against Britain was declared in Iraq, where he was instrumental in the anti-British Iraqi revolt. San Marino (1940-1943) * ' Giuliano Gozi' was Regent of San Marino from 1941 until 1942. * ' Giovanni Lonfernini' was Regent of San Marino from 1941 until 1942. Client state and Protectorate of Axis French State (1940-1942) *'Philippe Pétain' was an Army Marshal and Chief of State of Vichy France from its establishment in 1940 until the invasion of Normandy in 1944. The Pétain government collaborated with the Nazis, and organized raids to capture French Jews. The Pétain government was opposed by General de Gaulle's Free French Forces, and eventually fell to them. After the war, Pétain was tried for treason and sentenced to life in prison. *'Pierre Laval' was Pétain's head of government in 1940, and from 1942 to 1944. Under his second government, collaboration with Nazi Germany intensified. In 1945, Laval was tried for treason, sentenced to death and executed. *'René Bousquet' was the deputy head of the Vichy police force. *'Joseph Darnand' was the commander of the paramilitary French Militia. A pro-Nazi leader, he was a strong supporter of the Hitler and Pétain governments. He established the Milice to round-up Jews and fight the French Resistance. He was tried for treason and executed after the war. *'Jean Decoux' was the Governor-General of French Indochina representing the Vichy government. Decoux's task in Indochina was to reverse the policy of appeasement towards the Japanese led by his predecessor General Georges Catroux, but political realities soon forced him to continue down the same road. Arrested and tried after the war, Decoux was not convicted. Slovak Republic (1939–1945) *'Jozef Tiso', President of the Slovak Republic. *'Vojtech Tuka', Prime Minister. *'Ferdinand Čatloš' was commander of the Field Army Bernolák during the Invasion of Poland. Independent State of Croatia (1941-1943) * Ante Pavelić, Headman (Poglavnik) of the Independent State of Croatia (NDH) from 1941 to 1945. * Tomislav II, the Italian-born King of Croatia. * Nikola Mandić, Prime Minister under Pavelić from 1943 to 1945. * Mladen Lorković, the Foreign Minister and Minister of the Interior of the Independent State of Croatia (NDH) Albanian Kingdom (1939-1940) * Shefqet Verlaci, Prime Minister of the Albanian Kingdom. Puppet States of Nazi Germany Government of National Salvation (1941-1944) *Milan Nedić, general and Prime Minister of the Government of National Salvation. Protectorate of Denmark (1940-1945) *Leonhard Kaupisch, Military commander of Denmark. *Werner Best, Served as a civilian administrator in Denmark. *Erik Scavenius, Prime minister of Denmark from 1942-1943. He pursued a collaborative policy with the German occupation force until he dissolved the Danish government in 1943, and was replaced by German martial law. Norwegian National government (1940-1945) *Vidkun Quisling, Minister-President of the Norwegian national government from 1942 to 1945. *Jonas Lie, Minister of Police and SS-Standartenführer of the Germanic-SS Norway. *Karl Marthinsen, General of Police, head of Norwegian STAPO (Statspolitiet) and SIPO (Sikkerhetspolitiet). He was assassinated by the resistance in 1945 due to increasing power and influence over the Norwegian military. *Arthur Qvist, Major of the Norwegian Legion (NS-Army). Province of Ljubljana (1943-1945) * Leon Rupnik was the President of the provincial government. Puppet states of the Kingdom of Italy Kingdom of Montenegro (1941–1943) * Sekula Drljević was founder of the Montenegrin Federalist Party and Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Montenegro until his imprisonment in 1941. * Blažo Đukanović was later military leader of Montenegro, as head of the Central Nationalist Committee, from 1942 to 1943. Albanian Kingdom (1940-1943) * Shefqet Verlaci, Prime Minister of the Albanian Kingdom. Joint German-Italian puppet states Hellenic State (1941-1944) * Georgios Tsolakoglou was Prime Minister of the Greek collaborationist government from April 30, 1941 to December 2, 1942. * Konstantinos Logothetopoulos was Prime Minister from December 2, 1942 to April 7, 1943. * Ioannis Rallis was Prime Minister from April 7, 1943 to October 12, 1944. Puppet States of Imperial Japan Great Manchu Empire ]] *'Puyi' was the Emperor of Manchukuo from 1934 until the disestablishment of the state in 1945. He was installed by the Japanese after the Invasion of Manchuria. He was captured and imprisoned by the Soviet Union, and later handed over to the People's Republic of China. *'Zhang Jinghui' was the Prime Minister of Manchukuo. Zhang was a Chinese general and politician during the Warlord Era who collaborated with the Japanese to establish Manchukuo. After the war, he was captured and imprisoned by the Red Army. *Xi Qia was the finance superintendent of Manchukuo in 1932, a minister of Manchukuo in 1934, and palace and interior minister in 1936. At the end of World War II he was captured by the Soviets and held in a Siberian prison until he was returned to China in 1950, where he died in prison. *Chang Hai-peng, general of the Manchukuo Imperial Army. Mengjiang United Autonomous Government *Demchugdongrub was the vice-chairman, then the chairman. In 1941 he became chairman of the Mongolian Autonomous Federation. Republic of China-Nanjing (1940-1945) *Wang Jingwei, Head of State, President of the Executive Yuan and Chairman of the National Government, officially known as the Republic of China. *Chen Gongbo, Head of the Legislative Yuan. *Zhou Fohai, Head of the Executive Yuan. Provisional Government of Free India (1943-1945) *Netaji Subhas Chandra Bose, Head of State, The Prime Minister and the Minister for War and Foreign Affairs of the Free India government. State of Burma (1943-1945) *Ba Maw, political leader. Second Philippine Republic (1943-1945) *Jose P. Laurel, President. Empire of Vietnam (1945) *Bảo Đại was the King of Annam from 1926 until 1945 and Emperor of Vietnam from 1945 until 1949. *Trần Trọng Kim, Prime Minister. Kingdom of Cambodia (1945) *Sisowath Monivong was the King from 1927 until his death in 1941. *Norodom Sihanouk was the King following Monivong's death. *Son Ngoc Thanh, Prime Minister. Kingdom of Laos (1945) *Phetsarath Rattanavongsa, Prime Minister from 1942 to 1945 and vice-king. See also * Axis powers of World War II * Allied leaders of World War II * Commanders of World War II References Category:Military leaders of World War II